


A Couple a' Knuckleheads

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (of the funny kind), Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: "Our sons appear to be in love."“Uh huh, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"“Are we going to assist in bringing them together?""Yup."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iavenjqasdf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/gifts).



> This was a request by iavenjqasdf for a compilation of mine, but it got too long so it gets published on it's own. They also helped me with characterization and to edit, so the deserve some credit. I'm not a huge shipper of Udobure, but I can say I've absorbed some fondness for them by this point, haha. 3/4 of this was written a long time ago, so the writing changes towards the end a bit
> 
> Owain's dad is Vaike and Brady's is Gaius, but it only factors in a little.

Owain quickly glanced over his shoulder, making sure no one noticed him watering the small flower by the side of the road. Seeing the coast was clear, he turned his back and tended to the tiny plant. Despite his precautions, however, he failed to hear the light footsteps coming from behind.

"Owain, dear? What are you doing on the ground? Are you alright?" she called. Owain jumped, and turned to see Maribelle standing over him, a concerned expression on her flawlessly made-up face. He could do nothing but gawk at her, little tin of water hand.

"A-Ah! Aunt Maribelle! I...Uh...”

After taking a good moment to take in the scene before her, Maribelle smiled pleasantly at the boy on the ground. “I see you’ve taken an interest in my and my son’s floral companion. What brought this on?”

Owain’s face turned a bright shade of pink, and, for all his usual theatrics, he was at a loss for words. He just looked at the ground, and poured the rest of the water of the small flower.

“Owain?” Maribelle asked, voice going up in pitch and concern.

“Uh, n-no particular reason. I just felt... like it... because it would make him smil-” His flush deepened and he stammered, “b-b-because it seemed the r-righteous thing to do!”

He should have known that the woman who had been like a second mother to him would catch on to his lie rather quickly. She kneeled down next to him, careful to keep her expensive clothing from touching the dirt.

“To see him smile, you say?”

He sighed, placing the tin down, “Yes...”

“I was unaware you had such feelings for my son.”

“I hope that’s okay-!”

“It’s fine, dear! As a matter of fact, your mother and I were actually were in such a relationship before our respective marriages.”

“ _ **WHAT!?**_ ”

* * *

 Brady yelped in pain as he pricked himself on the edge of the blade he was sharpening. He put his thumb in his mouth as a quick way to stop the bleeding, but his tears already started to flow.

_If I can’t even do this for him, what can I do..._

“Brady? What are you doing in the armory?”

“Aunt L-Lissa!”

He dropped the blade, which hit the floor with a _clang_ . Lissa leaned over in curiosity, examining the name inscribed in the handle. “ _Sword of Elegant Cutting_? This is Owain’s sword, Brady!”

“Yeah, it is. What of it?” he replied with his usual pout, snatching the blade off the ground (careful not to cut himself again), “Can’t a guy sharpen his pal’s blade?”

A wave of imagery that he did not need standing next to Owain’s mother came flashing into his mind, and he turned deep red. Lissa giggled at the sight.

“I didn’t say that~.”

“Ya.. ya don't think it's weird? We grew up together and stuff-”

“Why would it be? Me and Maribelle were a thing before I married Vaike!”

“ ** _HUH!?_** ”

* * *

 The next time Maribelle and Lissa met for tea, their topic of discussion was easily apparent to them both.

"Lissa, darling, how have you been? How are the oaf and Owain doing?"

Lissa took a hearty swig on her tea to wash down the cookies (snacks courtesy of Maribelle's husband, the resident sweet expert) she had just devoured "Oh, they're great! What about you? If these snacks say anything, Gaius is fine. How's Brady?"

Maribelle let out a dignified titter, "Brady is fine, but now that you mention it... has Owain been talking about him at all recently?"

Lissa perked up. "As a matter of fact, I know exactly why you're asking about that," she leaned in closer, as if she was about to share some sort of gossip. "I caught Brady in the armory the other day, polishing Owain's sword- his actual WEAPON THANK YOU VERY MUCH," the noblewoman looked scandalized and cleared her throat, nodding for Lissa to continue.,"Anyway, it seems he's taken quite an interest in your boy!

“That's wonderful! I found Owain tending to a flower Brady's been caring for last week! Oh, he got so flustered when he realized I was there. Our sons appear to be in love,” Maribelle responded, finally taking another sip of the now-cool brew.

“Uh huh,” Lissa said, shoving another scone into her mouth. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

“Are we going to assist in bringing them together?”

"Yup."

* * *

_Mother and Maribelle..."_ Owain played the thought over and over in his mind, unsure whether to feel encouraged or frightened. Mo _ther and Maribelle...Mother and Maribelle...Me and Brady-NO! BRAIN, I DEMAND YOU CEASE YOUR JAPERY!_

Owain smacked the side of his head with the hilt of his sword (which was looking extra shiny lately). Those thoughts were ones that he was not supposed to be having about his dear childhood friend. Brady was raised by his side, almost as a brother. But ever since Maribelle had told him how his mother and she had been together, yes _like that_ , before his father came into the picture, he'd had a heightened sense of hope for something more.

He was actually on his way to meet his mother in the barracks now. _“I have something to show you dear~”_ had she told him, giggling rather suspiciously. However, when he got there, he didn’t see his mother, or anyone else for that matter. All he saw was...wait, was someone in there? That hunched over form was familiar...

“Who goes there--- _Brady!?_ ”

He was greeted by a pair of teary eyes, equally shocked to see him. Brady furiously wiped them away, “Owain, this ain't-”

“You’re... crying. What happened this time?” He kneeled down to his level, and helped wipe his tears away with his thumb. Brady felt a blush stain his cheeks, and he turned away.

“W-Where’s Ma’?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

“I dunno. My mother said to meet her here.”

“So did Ma’!”

Both boys looked at one another in silence, recalling what their mothers told them. The seemed to realzie the situation at the same time- _Their mothers had arranged this whole thing!_

**_If Ma’ did it, so can I..._ **

_My mother did it... and as a hero is destined to follow his his ancestors' footsteps..._

“Brady!”

The healer started at the sound of Owain's shout, “Wha!?”  
  
“I...I like you!”  
_  
_ "W-Well course ya' do. We've a-always...been together."

The swordsman took the healer's hands in his own, and stared into Brady's eyes, his own gaze burning passionately, "Fair Brady, I do not mean as a comrade or as a brother! I mean as my partner in life! A companion!” he quieted, looking sheepish, “...be my boyfriend?”

He was initially answered with silence, and Owain was about to accept his rejection, but the look of shock of Brady’s face transformed into elation (his eyes were no less filled with tears than before however).

“Jeez, ‘ya took the words out of my damn mouth,” he grumbled, but his smile couldn't be denied, and his tone was shy when he spoke again, “Of course.”

“Really!? I expected that to be way harder...”

“Why?”

Owain scratched the back of his head, “We grew up together, so I wasn't sure if you saw me as a brother or something.”

“Nah, I always kinda liked ya’, actually, but I thought _you_ saw me as a little brother.”

They met each other's gaze, before bursting out into shared giggles.

“Man, aren’t we a couple ‘a knuckleheads?” Brady said once regained his breath. Owain nodded, wiping his eye.

“The most glorious of fools!”

Owain grinned at him brightly, making Brady’s heart clench. In a bold move, he reached down to grab the swordsman’s hand, looking away with flushed cheeks. Owain blushed as well, but returned the grip.

“Ya’ know...I thought this was gonna be a lot harder. Like I’d be more embarrassed. But right now I’m just happy. “

“My sentiments exactly, my destined companion.”

“Maybe it was knowing Ma’ and Aunt Lissa went through all this nonsense together too...” Brady mused. Owain released his hand so he could hold Brady’s cheeks.

“That doesn't matter. I'm just happy I finally get to do this...”

“Wha’ _mmph_!”

Their lips came together in the most gentle of kisses. Neither boy had any experience to speak of, but the act still made them both feel warm, inside and out.

“We should...” Brady began, barely distancing himself from Owain’s lips, “Tell Ma’ and Aunt Lissa the good news...”

“Later,” Owain dismissed, kissing him again.

* * *

"I told you this plan would work!” Lissa whispered triumphantly to Maribelle. They both had their ears pressed up against the door, listening to their sons confessing their mutual love.

“I'm sorry for doubting you, dear,” she conceded, “Now that they have both come to their senses, why don't we contemplate the best way to tease them over some tea?”

Lissa nodded, looping her arm through Maribelle’s, looking back once more to smile at the door concealing the happy new couple, “Only if we get more of Gaius’ sweets!”•

**Author's Note:**

> My Owain is probably a little downplayed, his level of ham is hard for me to capture haha


End file.
